


Alice

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: This is the first work in a 8 part series, and is sad. Trigger Warning- a couple lines of domestic abuse
Relationships: wolfstar - Relationship
Series: A Wolfstar Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 3





	Alice

_ Tripping out spinning around I’m underground I fell down _

Sirius ran from the kitchen and tripped over his own feet

_ I’m freaking out to where am I now? Upside down and I can’t stop this now _

He stood up and ran to the sitting room, cowering as his father stood over him

_ I’ll get by, I’ll survive _

_ I’ll get by, I’ll survive _

_ When the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground _

The first hit came and he fell to the floor, curled into a ball and felt the hits rain down 

_ I will turn myself around, don’t you try and stop me _

He stumbled up the stairs to his room before falling on the bed. He began to cry. He thought of Remus and smiled.

_ I won’t cry _

He was only 12

* * *

_ I found myself in Wonderland  _

Remus woke up in the basement

_ Get back on my feet again _

He tried to stand up, and fell back down

_ Is this real _

He shook his head and looked around

_ Is this pretend _

The past nights memories flooded into his brain, the clawing and biting and howling

_ I’ll take a stand until the end _

He heard the door open and looked up

_ I’ll get by, I’ll survive _

He mother walked down the stairs and took his hand

_ When the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground _

He tried to stand again, and failed

_ I will turn myself around don’t you try and stop me _

His mother laughed and carried him out to tend to his cuts and bruises. He thought of Sirius and smiled.

_ I won’t cry _

He was only 12

* * *

_ I’ll get by _

Sirius walked through the portal to get to the train station and looked around

_ I’ll survive _

Remus was standing by the train door looking around, James and Peter were already inside

_ When the worlds crashing down _

They locked eyes and burst into grins

_ When I fall and hit the ground _

Sirius began to run towards Remus tripped over someone’s shoe and fell

_ I will turn myself around _

Remus helped him up, laughing

_ Don’t you try and stop me _

They hugged each other tightly

**_And I won’t cry_ **

They smiled at each other and walked onto the train, still laughing as 12 year olds should. You would never have thought there was anything wrong.


End file.
